I cant hate her
by zanatos green
Summary: As she wanders the Maize forest the Devourlord ponders her feelings on an old friend.


**I** **Can't Hate Her.**

_I was playing through __Soul Nomad __on the demon path again and I got to wondering how Revya felt about Dannete. This is what I felt happened_

One year had passed since the heroes of Prodesto had trapped the Devourlord inside of Maize forest. During that time the entire country was preparing for war. They didn't expect the seal to hold nor did they want it to. They had been preparing, gathering arms, able fighters, rigorously training to their absolute limits for one thing. Revenge. Revenge against the one whom had slaughtered thousands, enslaved more, and had come to strike fear in the hearts of all men. This mad demon, playing host to the master of death had to be stopped at any cost. Now the Devourlord had awoken again and the final preparations were being made for the final confrontation the enemy of the world was wandering in her prison thinking very different thoughts.

"God Damnit we've been walking for freakin' hours! Where does this damn forest end?" shouted gig the constant companion to our "hero" by virtue of sharing one body. "Hey kid do you know how long we've been walking?

"…"

"Kid?"

His companion Revya -known to all as the Devourlord- had been unusually quiet since she had woken up. Granted she was never the chattiest person but he could tell something was wrong. Even when she was busy slaughtering the monsters stupid enough to attack her she had seemed distracted. This had never happened to her before.

"Uh, Hello?" Gig prompted trying to illicit some kind of response. "Are you there anymore?"

"It was her." Revya said.

"Huh, who?"

"The knight from before we slept," she stated recalling the last moments she could remember before they put her to sleep.

"Huh?" Gig went on trying to remember whom she was referring to. "Ah, that's right the 'silent knight' right? Yeah she sounded familiar, who was it again?" He paused trying to recall one name out of millions whom either opposed him or were crushed by him, usually both. However his partner already knew the answer.

"…Dannete."

"Oh, yeah the stupid cow," replied gig in understanding, recalling the young Sepp girl from his first moments with his host "wonder why she's alive… oh well at least you'll get to kill her again right? That oughta be fun." Revya didn't answer. Normally she would cheer at the chance to slaughter someone, especially someone from her past, but now she seemed... hesitant?

"Kid… your not really doing this right? I thought you hated her and everyone in that shitty little village with a passion."

"You're wrong there Gig, I don't think I can hate her." She said it with her usual tone. No anger or sadness, just a matter of fact statement. Yet Gig couldn't believe it. From the minute he met her, this girl had shown no remorse, no empathy, and no kindness to anyone. She had become a demon who destroyed and devoured everything even using his power with no regard for the safety of her soul, but now she was showing compassion? Remorse? For someone she had actively tried to murder before?

"What. The. Hell? Are you freaking serious right now? What do you mean you can't hate her? As soon as I met you, you two tried to murder each other! How in the hell can you pull that bullshit on me now of all times!?"

Revya looked around seeing if there was a discernable landmark or possible way out. Seeing nothing and deciding that time was something they had in abundance she decided to answer.

"The people in that village betrayed me. They had all wanted to use me, to use us to further their own stupid goals since they were all to weak to handle it themselves. That's why they died, I manipulators as well as the weak. Dannete was different however. She was… simple." She paused again and as she continued her voice softened showing something she had thought she had long since abandoned affection for another living being. "She approached me with no ulterior motives, no ill intent just a desire to be a friend. She was honest, probably still is, and I like that about her. She was the closest thing I had to a sister ya know? I look back on that day and my only wish is that I could convince her to join me. It might have been fun." No one in the world would have believed this moment happened. The Devourlord, slayer of the world eaters, conqueror of Orviska, host to the master of death, and responsible for most of the worlds destruction was vulnerable, almost…human. For the first time since her campaign of carnage began she showed some form of love towards someone instead of indifference or gleeful homicidal mania.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THIS MUSHY BULLSHIT!?" raged the only being ever to know of this rare moment. "So now you're regretting all this? Now you wish you could snap your fingers and get a do-over? Well that's fuckin' hilarious little miss homicidal maniac here actually has a heart." Hr continued to rant disregarding his current host. "What next time you see her you gonna put away the sword and beg her to join? Spend the day eating hotpods and reminiscing about the good old days? Probably why she's still around, you can't bear to kill your dear old friend. God kid, here I thought we were kindred spirits but it turns out your soft like all the rest."

Revya stopped walking.

"Shut up."

It's hard to describe how someone could glare at something that existed inside his or her own body without use of a mirror yet she somehow managed it. And that glare froze Gigs' blood cold as he beheld it. This was it the expression that defined everything he knew about this woman, a glare filled with hate and malice for everything she beheld. A glare directed at him now.

"Let me make one thing clear it still doesn't matter what our past was or my feelings on her are. If anyone gets in my way be it Dannete, Layna, or you then they will die. If she wants to join then that's fine. Granted it's unlikely, she always was a good girl. Either way I'll kill her or anyone else as many times as it takes. Understand?"

This was more like it. this was the girl Gig recognized as his partner. The only being capable of wielding his strength, the only one he feared. Because he knew she didn't lie. she meant everything she said and would definitely find a way to kill him if she thought she might want to.

"Fine, fine I get it kid so what's the plan now?" he asked as his partner once again started moving.

"The same thing as before gig, get out of this forest, murder the bastards who put us here, and…" she intoned a cold mad smile creeping on her face. "See if I can't visit my old friend."

_I always found it odd that Revya could not answer any of Dannete's questions. Particularly the one about whether or not she hated her. I thought about it but I could never see her truly hating her childhood friend. But that might just be me. Please review and tell me how I did. I crave criticism on how to improve._


End file.
